Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upload management system for managing data upload from an authenticated client, a method for controlling the upload management system, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cases in which data is uploaded on a network storage on the Internet from a client such as a smartphone have been increasing. In such cases, when a smartphone is lost and used by a malicious third party, a large amount of data can be uploaded on the network storage. In this case, expensive usage charge for the network storage can be billed to a user. Further, the user's storage area is full and the user cannot upload data which the user truly wants to upload. Furthermore, if the user's storage area is set to be open to other users, it can cause leakage of confidential information.
Typically, as a solution for preventing occurrence of such cases, there is considered a solution such as checking a file size of user-uploaded contents and prohibiting upload of contents with a file size equal to or greater than a threshold.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-177783 discusses a technique whereby, when the total amount of content data communicated between nodes connected to a network exceeds the predetermined amount of data, upload is suppressed. In this way, the aforementioned upload of a large amount of data by a malicious third party is prohibited.